THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER
by Colombiana of your dreams
Summary: BAISED OF THE STORY THE GIFT OF THE MAGI SEE INUYASHA AND KAGOMES LOVE UNFOLD AS THEY SPEND THIER 1ST CHRISTMAS AS HUBBY AND WIFE SET IN THE EARLY 19TH CENTERY


THIS STORY IS BASED OF MY PERSON FAVE STORY THE GIFT OF THE MAGI...THIS IS MY GIFT TO ALL OF YOU...HAPPY HOLIDAYS...XOX~COYD

ALL CHARICTER AND STORY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL OWNERS I JUST PUT THE IDEA TOGETHER...

Twas the night before Christmas Eve and the lovely Kagome Higurashi-Takahasi was worried out of her mind on this night panicky passing back and forth in her cozy tiny home on the lower side of Tokyo. It was the very first Christmas she and her new husband Inuyasha would be spending as man and wife, sadly Kagome and Inuyasha scrape and pinch their pennies all year long just to make each month's rent on time that by the time Christmas came around all Kagome was left with was a mislay 83.675 Yen ($1.00). Kagome stop and put her hand in her pocket one again taking out the bank note and giving out a deep sad sigh.

"Oh my Kami-Sama what am I going to do?" she asked looking up at the ceiling she quietly moved over to her sofa sat down placed her face into her palm and began to weep. She was devastated Inuyasha was the most wonderful husband she could ever ask for; he is kind, sweet, gentile and never once made it known how worried he was about their financial problems. The least she could for her wonderful husband is to give him a wonderful gift and the most wonderful first Christmas as a married couple. But how? She had only one American dollar worth of money to her name and nothing she could think of to get more.

Wiping her eyes dry Kagome got up from her seat and put on her coat and scarf and stepped out into the cold air hoping a nice walk would help clear her mind. She walked up and down the streets of Tokyo, with the rich holiday music in the back ground along with the laughter of children playing in the streets. As she walked she could smell hot sweet potatoes; cooking on coals her mouth watered remembering how she that she had not eaten yet that day. She quickly rushed passed the stand thinking only of her goal.

"A gift for my Inuyasha". She thought to as she walked. Walking a bit further something caught her eye a beautiful hand made sheath the handy work was a sight to behold it was elegant black leather with neat tiny stitching as soon as she saw it Inuyasha's handsome face came to her and his 2nd most prized treasure 1st being her. His father's sword. Without thinking Kagome had pressed up her face up to the glass window with a dreamy look on her face. "Hey lady you going to buy it or what?" asked a mean gruff voice. Soon Kagome was knocked out of her day dream "Oh no, no thank you. I'm sorry" and with that she rushed away from the shop.

As soon as, Kagome was a good distance away from the shop Kagome reached into her blouse and pulled out he little gold watch she carried on a sting to check the time 4:30pm she had to hurry home Inuyasha would be home soon and she had to make supper. It was then that Kagome was stricken with an amazing idea and she ran as if the devil was on her heels, and in no time at all she was at her friend Miroku's pawn shop.

"Are you sure about this Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku the shop owner and lifelong friend of Inuyasha and Kagome. He along with his wife Sango owns the only pawn shop in town. "Yes Miroku I'm positive". She said with a huge smile on her lips. "But we all know what this watch means to you; it was your late mothers was it not?" he asked as he handed Kagome some money. "Yes it did mean a great deal to me but Inuyasha means more to me now." With a quick thank you she left the pawn shop and hurried of in the direction of the shop.

The next night Inuyasha and Kagome were to hold a Christmas party with Miroku and Sango, but before the guest arrived the love birds decided to exchange their gifts.

_**Meanwhile with Sango and Miroku: Sango was telling her husband of what she did early that morning, and he nearly choked on his coffee "Inuyasha sold you his what?" Miroku asked his wife while trying to regain his composer "Yeah he sold me his sword, so he could get Kagome the gold chain for her watch isn't that sweet of him?" She asked while patting her husband on the back. "Oh no! This is awful; Kagome just sold me her watch yesterday so she could get a sheath for his sword!" "I'll get their things" said Sango with a laugh. "I'll get our coats and call the baby sitter" said Miroku as he got up from the table. Soon they rand hand in hand to their friend's home.**_

"Merry Christmas my love." Inuyasha said with a big smile as he handed her the tiny blue wrapped box. "Thank you my love." She replied lovingly as she also gave him his gift wrapped in green and gold. "Ok ready on the count of three" she said "Ok" the both took their gifts in hand and counted "1,2,3" as soon as, the opened their gifts their smiles dropt "Oh darling this is beautiful but I…" Inuyasha began and Kagome started to speak but also stopped mid sentence. "Honey did you?" Kagome asked "Yes dear did you?" he asked "yes" she replied. Soon the two lovers burst into laughter. "I Love You" the both said and shared a loving kiss.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" called Miroku as he barged into the house. "Merry Christmas you two" called Kagome as she handed them some egg nogg. "Guys we have something to tell you" Sango began but was cut off by Inuyasha "Yes Sango we know and it's alright" he said with as smile as he took his wife's hand in his. "No, it's not alright!" "This is your first Christmas as man and wife and we wanted it to be special so here." And with that Miroku shoved inuyasha's sword and Kagomes Watch back into their hands. Kagome looked at her husband in shock and vice versa "We…we don't know what to say" said Inuyasha as his voice shook from emotion. "Just say that you love us as much as we love you" said a teary eyed Sango. "Oh we do very much" replied and even more tearful Kagome as the girls hugged and the men shook had but then hugged as well.

As the four friends looked at the faces they loved most it was clear to them that they would always treasure this Christmas. They also couldn't wait for the many more to come. This was truly the best Christmas ever.

WELL THATS IT SO PLEAS R&R AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE AN INUYASHA POV OK~XOX STAY WARM OR COOL WHERE EVER YOU ARE


End file.
